The Runeterran God
by Dr zoiwho
Summary: No summary, No spoilers


A/n:I don't own League of legends and dancmachi they all belong to their respective owner (Riot and Fujino omori, I hope I got that correct)

(Summoner rift)

An odd team that consist of 3 mages and 2 Fighter was having the best of time in the summoner rift crushing their enemy this team consist of Azir , Xerath , Aurelion sol ,Nasus and renekton, Their summoner's were happy with the result of the game, yet the 5 champion were not happy with who they were working with but had he urge to suffice since they were in a ceased fire when they're in the summoner rift or institute of war,

Azir was both happy and sad at the same time, knowing the feeling of his long time friend and betrayer to their country was not happy to be in his team, yet azir is still happy that he could see him, xerath was however feeling the same yet not knowing their feeling were star-crossed

Aurelion sol was just watching the 2 staring in the different direction as the other does, he thought this was amusing and let out a small chuckle which was notice by the duo and earn him a confuse look even though their face were not there aurelion know what hey are feeling

Nasus and renekton were both in there throat, shooting slur and cuss left and right, which was not notice by the trio

"I feel disappointed that you were my teammate, you even had 7 kill while I have 8, this determine that im better than you"-Renekton said, earning a sigh from nasus "Yeah, sure whatever, 'you're the best in this team'"-Nauss replied mocking the last sentence

"Watch your tone scholar, I'M THE GREATEST SOLDIER THAT SERVES SHURIMA, your just but at tactician and a scholar, you can't even wield a weapon beside your axe"-Renekton continue with his complaint while nasus start ignoring it

As the teleporter back to their usual place in runeterra opens, The 5 champion decided to say their goodbye, or bye should I say

"Remember azir, I will be back for that power, just so you wait"-Xerath said now going to the portal, not knowing he was transported to another world, which was not notice by the 4 champion

"Yes, of course my friend, I know you will"-Azir said quite apathetic and goes to the portal happening the same thing

"I'll seek that heart out nasus, till then old friend and betrayer"-Renekton Follow soothe, you porbably know now what happens

"Hhehmm"-Nasus chuckle and follow soothe to, then aurelion was last to hit the portal, taking a look back to summoner rift and it's peaceful clean battlefield

"A true wonder indeed"-Aurelion then lastly goes to the portal

Making the summoners of the institute of war quite confuse that their health status did reach runeterra but in another place, called 'Orario', till then the summoner decided to take this matter in their own hands

(Orario-somewhere in the field-Evening)

3 champions in armor and 2 champions in ancient clothing were currently investigating where they are

Azir in his normal clothing (His default skin), was currently confuse that he and nasus was not in the ruins of shurima but in a green field illumated by the moons, WAIT TWO MOONS

Both him and his scholar were awed by the stellar upgrade, while aurelion sol in blue armor with a helmet shape of dragon with a golden crown letting his purple hair flow out through the hole of the top, he inspecting the two moons above the world they were in

And he suspected that they were no longer in runeterra.

Xerath and his reptilian companion who was no longer repitilian just regained their senses

And they look both the same way the 2 champion were looking and give the same reaction

"We are no longer in runeterra, this a new place illuminated by one of my star, pity that I haven't visisted it, and oh look civilization, just what I needed"-Aurelion sol said getting the attention of the 4 champions, not before they notice that some of their suppose to be animal headed companion were now human

After an hour of shock and screams they finally composed themselves and try to understand each other

"Xerath and azir, nasus and renekton, right now were both in a cease fire again not by the summoner rift but by my order as the powerful god like being, also killing somebody in a another world is a violation of world kill immigration, and yes even death has some laws in it."-Aurelion sol laying out the ground rules, while the 4 champions groan in agreement

"Still, we should go to that town over there, we need a place to stay, and that town look pretty big enough to have a couple of inn"-Azir offered

"Well, we can but, this is another world, we don't have any currency to pay some price there"-Xerath replied

"Well, if they have some currency exchange for some shuriman gold or summoner rift gold coin , I have about 5,000 Summoner rift gold coins (SRGC) and I have about 2 pure shuriman gold (Sg) in my hidden inventory"-Nasus said getting the interest of both 2 powerful ascended

"Well, I also some pure star crystal, if they can exchange this into something currency wise, I'll accept it"-Aurelion then said getting a nod of agreement from the 4 champion

And soon they venture out to the mysterious overly large town

(in the guild)

some members of the guild was cleaning off some of the trash left by the adventurer who casually just hang around the building

A person in the counter was checking some of the list, next to the person was an elf lady named Eina Tulle, she was currently counting some of the achievement and listing off some of the monster that got killed in the dungeon, when suddenly the front door of the guild open up

The guild was currently empty but open at that time, 4 unknown people walked in the guild wearing some incredible-made armor, some of the member were awestruck by the person in blue while some were shock by the 2 ancient clothing wearing persons, some of the lady member drool over looking to the tall guy with a dog ear helmet, while some drool over to the same heighted person wearing nothing but helmet and some ancient clothing

(Champions P.O.V)

"Aurelion, do you know where we are going"-Asked azir "Yes, but call me crazy, I can understand some of the sign here, and it seems we reach some of the building that holds a currency exchange, let us enter, we need to find shelter soon"-Aurelion replied to which they nodded

They all enter the building , and some of the people of the meber causally stare in awestruck at the 4 champion

Aurelion sol and azir walk up to the front desk, Aurelion casually use his celestial power and azir use his ascended power to accurately translate their voice

"May, I ask Ma'am but, are you still available for a currency exchange, we are people from out of town and just currently enter this city, I may also need some map if this establishment can offer some"-Aurelion said, the lady in the desk was little bit shock when the person speak kindly in his nice demeanor voice

"Y-yes, we are still available, please just put down the currency here that you want to exchange, and I'll see what I can do"-The lady said, after which was shock when the person in golden armor pull out 2 gold bar, to which some of the witness find shocking too

"Well, ma'am this all I can offer, but he has also something too, but I think this establishment may not accept it?"-Azir said "Oh,Nonsense everything here is accepted as long as the material is pure and real and can be worth valuable"-The lady said, but sweatdropped when the person in blue armor dropped a glinting shiny crystal that is currently radiating of aura that is somewhat kind of a star

"Umm, Ma'am, are you alright?"-aurelion said quite concern for the lady who was currently staring at the orb with shocked eye but was broke when he spoke "Uhh, yes, sorry about that, well it seems you brought some valuable stuff, im going to bring this at the back for checking and see what they are worth for, I'll be back"-The lady took the 2 gold bar and the star crystal at the back while sweatdropping when the the star crystal was kind of hot upon touch

The 4 champion then look around for somewhere to sit on and wait, they found a table for the same size of groups

They all took a seat and converse with each other

"Look, currently, I know we don't have a way out of this world, we need to find a settlement to rest and try to find a way out, but it seems we're going to need currency here in this world, we need to find a job, and I think I have found one"-Aurelion started first, whispering

"What's the job ,then?"-Azir ask quite interested as well as the other 3 "Adventurer of dungeons"-Aurelion replied, to which the other 4 start to think about it

"Well, it seems we are perfect for the job, I mean, we're powerful god-like beings, if we became adventurer, I had no doubt we getting rich in no time, afterall we need those money to either use it so we can stay in a settlement longer or use it to help a cause, like poverty, either way we wont be back so soon aren't we, how about let's raise our name here tobecome a legend once we return"-Xerath said offering his idea, azir was shock that he was willing to help a cause like poverty, once they all thought about it they all agree to the plan

They conversation was broke when a large scream at the back was heard, it didn't sound like a scream of pain more like a scream of shock

The lady who was in the counter ran back into the front, having a shock face and wideeye

"Sir, I have your exchange currency right here, but may I ask, WHERE DI YOU FIND SUSCH PURE GOLD AND PURE CRYSTAL"-the lady who was in the counter yelled in surprise getting some of the attention of the guild who gasped when they haerd it

"Umm, we just come in a very faraway land, who isn't pretty much industrial, we just venture out to find a job called 'adventurers' and it's our first time ever being one, so we suit of to the teeth with valuables and weapon while we find a settlement that can be employ people to be adventurers"-Aurelion said, getting another gasp from the lady in the counter

"Sir, if you are going to be an adventurer, you should've said so, this is a guild, we employ people who wanted to be adventurer, so here's your currency sir, if you will excuse me, I will gather some of paper for you to sign on"-The lady said

"Thank you ma'am, and may I ask where is the nearest inn where can rest fort he night"-Nasus ask

"yes, take a far right over that way and a left after the far right, you may found a an inn named 'HOSTESS OF FERTILITY' you wont miss it"-Replied the lady who walk's around the back to get some paper

After signing some paper that 5 champion look around for the inn where the lady in counter named Misha flott describe where it is, after aobut a minute in a half of walking they found it, it was a large bar with thin wall due to the people drinking and screamin inside of the bar

(Hostess of fertility)

A certain familia was drinking their way out in the bar section of the building, one of their member was giving a rant about weak staying in their place

When suddenly a boy with white hair tried to ran out of the bar when he bumped out into person in golden armor

"Woah,easy there child, it evening of the day, you need to focus where you are going or you'll bump into a wrong person"The person in golden armor said

Everyone, basically everyone stared in awestruck at the armor of this 4 people were wearing

"Sorry, excuse me sir"-The boy said "Becareful next time child, bye"-Azir replied

"Now, to find a receptionist"-Azir said gazing around the room to find a receptionist, he found some seat in a table across a bar, azir think this is where the receptionist are, they all casually walk towards it ignoring the stares and look from people

The loki familia was by far shocked at these quadruplet, they Were amaze by the shining glint of armor most especially the golden bird armor person

"Aurelion since were at a bar let gets some beverage, ven though I don't drink one, but it seem I have acquired that feeling since we came here"-Xerath said, Xerath was wearing a stone armor that looks like a sarcophagus, as he walk, those he pass by, they can feel strange power from within his armor, even the emi humans

"Sure,I also did, It's quite strange really, I haven't felt this thirsty even hungry since we came"-Aurelion replied to which they all agree

Nasus was looking around for a receptionist, ignoring all the stare from the ladies and the glare from the males, renekton however was on the counter knockout already

Azir who was checking out the place also finding a receptionist, and since their luck was beginning to turn a lady called out in the counter where renekton was sleeping

"How may I help you boys"-Ask by a female in the counter, she wear a different kind of uniform than the other who were serving the customer, they guessed that she was the owner of this establishment

"Hello, ma'am, we are awfuly sorry for arriving so late at this time of day, we may ask that can we stay at a room for the night, we would also like to try one of your dishes here"-Aurelion sol said with a gentlemen voice

"Sure, it'll be 15 gold in total for your stay, but since you seem to be new here I'll give ya a discount, 10 gold in total, and please take seat wherever you like, SYR HELP OUT OUR NEW GUEST FOR THEIR ORDER"-The woman said and shouted "Comin', Ma'am Mia"-Replied by a another woman who is a little bit younger from all of the other employees

The 5 champion simply seat in the remaining tables at the corner, while renekton was awakening from his sleep, he followed soothe to the table where his team was and fall back to sleep

While all of this was happening, the entire bar was still staring at the unusual team, They wanted to know if they serve a rich familia or not

"By the way aurelion, they said we need a familia before becoming an adventurer, call me stupid and what not, but what is a familia?"-Nasus ask the only smartass in the group to which aurelion was

"Familia, as I've heard from people, is a group of people serving under a god, call me crazy, I think we can't find a familia suitable enough for our powers"-Aurelion sol replied to which the loki familia's god was listening

"Even though, we need to join a familia if we wanted to be adventurers, although yes, our mass hysteria of power is quite umimaginable for human kind, almost unlike a world shattering demeanor, we need to find a familia that somehow strong as someone wo can shatter worlds"-Xerath added, to which some of the listener choke and felt amuse at the comment, all the while the loki familia heard this comment even their god

"Let's just finish our order and let's look for a god tomorrow we can join"-Aurelion sol said getting the his companion agree

"Hey, boys, I seem overheard your conversation, don't want to be rude but, are you people new to this adventurer thing"-Loki ask the 5 champion who simply got their attention toward the god

"Well, we just arrive around an hour ago, we were looking through the guild for currency exchange and we somehow are lucky that we arrive at the guild, because we were currently applying to be adventurer, the only thing is that we don't have a familia"-Xerath said

"Well, if you don't mind, we're the loki familia, and might I ask, I never seen armor like you people even the weapon your 2 unarmor companions are carrying, are your weapon made by the hepheastus familia?"-Ask loki, her familia was listening in to try to act like they were not listening

"Umm,Unfortunately we don't know any hepheastus familia your talking about, our armor are simply made out of pure material"-azir replied, getting a raise brow from loki

"Like gold, silver or platinum?"-Lokie asked "Pure bended light radiances from the sun"-Azir replied getting the lokie familia shock "WAIT,WHAT?"-A man with white hair yell and shocked "There no way You can't bend light, only the strongest god can"-The man with white hair with dog feature said

"Well, it's not exactly hard, you just do this"-Aurelion sol Said opening his palm

The loki familia was looking at aurelion sol's hand and they face were paled shock when they see aurelion's power

Aurelion palm begin to suck all matter of light everywhere even from the flame of a torch from the light of a lantern, all was darkness ,when all of the lights were gone, the only faded light was in the palm of aurelion sol, it begin to emit a large 'sst' sound then 'ding' in the palm of aurelion sol was a living bright light of pure radiance crystal, he quickly crush it and all light return to it source, the flames of the torch return even the light of the lantern return as well

It only left behind a shocked face of the people in the hostess of fertility, loki was by far impress by the showcase of power, his familia though was quite wary of the 5 individuals

"See, it's not that hard, you just need to suck all the living light source in every corner, once you had the crystal of pure light, you just need to becareful when tampering it, and voila our armors are made"-aureion sol finished

"But that only that half of what or armor are made of, aurelion's armor is made out of 100% pure light while ours are basically a knockoff of it"-Azir said but looking towards xerath "But his armor's is made out of arcane stone"-Azir finished

"And you said you want to be in a familia again, while we are currently busy partying here, do you want join our?"-loki ask still quite impressed by their showcase of ability

"Well, it depend ma'am, we are looking for a independent familia, that consist of merely skilled people"-Nasus explained "Well, the we are a talented familia, every member here are exactly are strong as you can imagine"-Loki said

"But we want a familia, that are unimaginable strong, even so they may look like it, but they may show a weak persona once, they have the time to show it"-Xerath said making the member of the loki familia feel insulted

"Hey, watch what you say trash, just because you have powerful armor, doesn't mean your powerful, it only mean your rich and a fool"-The man in white hair said quite angry and felt insulted

Do you really think that the armor we are currently wearing are just basic achievement of currency"-Xerath said standing up

"Well, let me tell you Boy, that this armor are not just for showcase"-Xerath said walking out of the table he was currently seating with his companions

"We use this armor" Xerath stretch his arm wide "Too hide"-Xerath began to radiate pure arcane magic out of his body, sorming out electricity around his body "Our sins" xeraths armor seperates and all was blinded by a constant blue blinding light, once the light lower it's intensity, all the people of the bar were shocked, even some of the employees who was currently witnessing the revelation "From the wrath we have cause"-Xerath finshed, while his rune armor shard began to recollect again, forming into a his default armor

"You see, our armor are not normal due to our unimaginable power, This armor is only a shackle to keep my insanity from rampaging out even their"-Xerath said pointing out his 4 companion

As this was happening, loki was sure this people weren't normal everyday person or adventurer, this were not human or even creature of this world, their armor and power are quite powerful to be even for human, she was sure that this 5 individual were not of this world and probably a God of mass destruction.

"We will be taking our leave"-Aurelion sol said passing through xerath who was staring at the lokie familia,

Azir,renekton and nasus follow aurelion upstairs to their room, xerath follow soothe

The familia who was currently still in the state of shock, regain their composure

"That was some strange looking powers"-Loki said, making his team deadpanned

"Still, are you gonna mke them join us, they are quite strong and we might need them in the future"-line said

"Maybe, I wanna see what their capable of, tomorrow it seem their gonna go to the dungeon, I going to send Ais,Bete,tione and tiona to watch them, and report back to me once their done, im pretty eager to see their powers"-

(Time skip)

The 5 champion was ready to go to their first dungeon, they were planning on getting a lot of dungeon clear before the sun will start to set

The adventuerer outside the giant tower called 'babel' was getting ready for their departure,

The 5 champion arrived and began to be the object of stare in the groups of adventurer, as people want to join their party, the 5 champion rejected all of them as they don't need assistance.

Some people were pissed off about their arrogance, and hope that they fail and die inside the dungeon

The 5 champion knew about this, and they were amused

As the dungeon open, the 5 champion entered the first floor they were gonna have, unbbeknowst to them an group of people were spying on them wanting to see their mass power

(1st floor)

As the 5 champion were walking through the messy dungeon, they seprated each other so they cn gather their resolution of thing they got

Azir went left with xerath

Nasus and renekton went right

To which aurelion sol was alone and went middle

As they separate the team that got sent to spy on them was to separate to, this team was ais, bete, gareth, tione, tiona

Bete and gareth followed azir and xerath

Tiona and tione followed nasus and renekton

To which ais was left to follow aurelion sol

(With azir and xerath)

As azir and xerath was walking they were pretty excited on what monster are they going to encounter, as they keep walking no monster was coming and the awkwardness of silence came

"Xerath, may I ask you, why did you betray shurima"-Azir finally got the courage to ask his former friend the most valuable question for him in a millennia

"I never betrayed shurima, shurima betrayed my destiny, the power to make me emperor instead made me amonster of what I am now, and you had the audacity to tell me THAT I BETRAYED SHURIMA!"-xerath replied very angry on what he was called for

"You know, that the power of being emperor is only for the chosen ones, and yet your greed outmastered your moral and the greed to be the strongest warrior, only to become the very moster you wished for"-Azir said "Azir, I was supposed to be the chosen one, no matter what happen, you will admit that I should be the carrier of that power you hold"-Xerath replied, azir knew this would happen if they team up, he knew that being with his former friend and asking him about the past will make him angry

"Then so be it, friend, as long we draw breathe and escape this world, we will continue our wrathfull battle for the seat of shurima"-Azir replied, to which xerath agree but sensed that someone is listening

Gareth and bete who was listening in on the conversation the two former friend were having was shock, the people they were spying on were rival emperors, they couldn't help but to be out of their guards, xerathalready sensed their life energy once they entered the hall they were taking.

"Better come out, or I'll release an arcane pulse to make you"-Xerath said making gareth and bete hesitate to come out, unbeknownst to them xerath was already charging his arcano pulse toward where he sense the life energy

"You either have a choice to come out uninjured or come out badly injured"-Xerath proposed still charging his arcano pulse

Gareth and bete came out of the shadow and make their prescense known to the 2 unusual champion, xerath recognizes the white haired person and the tall person

"You people again, why are you following us"-Azir asked

"We we're ask to follow you by our goddess, to make sure your fit for our familia"-Gareth answered Too which the 2 amused, making the 2 loki familia kids conofuse

"Or make sure that your familia is fit for our prescence"-Xerath said

Just in time, 10 wolf mosnters leapt out of their hiding spot

Xerath already knew this cast his eye of destruction toward the 10 wolves, a lightning blast shook the entire dungeon, making the other adventurer and champions who are inside it jumed at the booming sounds of a lightning

Xerath and azir however was not surprise, bete and gareth quickly hide behind a stone wall, after they sense the impending doom of the monsters, they were shock by the least of corpses laying around the ground were the lightning strike, burned wolf fur was ashing around the walls, no blood even a sign of damage all was nothing,

"Now do you understand why your familia isn't fitted enough for our prescense"-Xerath said, getting the 2 annoyed "Even so, you don't have choice either, you join our or suck the goodbye for your adventurer dreams"-Bete countered to which azir amuse "Well, if we don't see your familia fit, we're just going to look for another"-Azir retorted, getting the 2 very annoyed and shock "Suit yourself, trash"-bete said

Azir and xerath then continued back to their meeting spot, quite disspointed that there's no challenge

(Nasus and renekton)

Nasus and renekton is having the same ordeal as azir and xerath as they walk, they keep complaining about betraying the other, but to them tione and tiona was spying on them to which they already know they tried to keep their secret hidden but they couldn't as one of the other keep complaining about their past

"still, you should have pledge your loyalty to xerath, as you can't fathom how strong he is compare to your sand emperor"-renekton complained

"Still, renekton, your master betrayed shurima for his own greed, and he paid that betrayal on becoming a monster such as yourself"-Nasus replied

"I am not a MONSTER LIKE YOU NASUS, just because I betray shurima isn't just for greed, it's for its own good, they will know that beign a weakling to other will get them killed, hiding behind a shield of the sun it just as weak as they are, tell me nasus, will a betrayer just betray for their own selfish reason, NO, I betrayed shurima because I have learnt the truth from xerath, you hide people, instead of nurturing them of being a warrior, and look what they have receive from that, buried under the sand of shurima because of it's foolish king"-Renekton said

"Say what you want, about azir and I , we have move past that tragedy, we no longer cling to that memory and yet your still afraid to take the jump to the other string of life, your not fool renekton, your coward of leaving the past"-Nasus replied

Tione and tiona was listening to the conversation of the 2 warrior were having, yet they grown a suspicion on what this shurima and emperor about.

"Why do we need to serve other god when we have a god by our side any way"-Renekton ask the scholar

"We need to serve other gods, other than him, if we serve under him we will be called a heretic, due to our place of origin, they don't have a record on him being a god, if we serve him we will be targeted by other gods on being a heretic"-Nasus replied

"Well, let them come, let them know that our god is much stronger than the gods they have, no matter how strong they are they'll crumble to their feet when they see his unimaginable strength"-renekton added

Tione and tiona was even more suspicious of who's god they're talking about, with an unimaginable power that can make other god ran for their lives, they have to make sure that this god will never face us as the wrong side

"Still, we're talking about him, did you see his power last night, can we even stop him if he goes on a rampage, our reputation will surely plummet into the bad side of history"-Nasus said a little worried

"Wait, what did you guys see last night at the bar when I was sleeping"-Renekton ask

"Aurelion sol's God Powers, the ability to make star at the palm of his hand, and I'm sure that will be called a heretic when we serve him, even though they didn't see his full power"-Nasus answered to which renekton was shock "YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP FOR HIS POWER SHOWCASING, dude why do you even call his power God power when his obviously a God, come on haven't you heard the stories, he created the universe but was cast down on being a pet for targon's greedy achievements"-Renekton complained

Tiona and tione couldn't believe it, the person in blue armor that showed how he can bend light to his own free will was a God, and a powerful at that too, they need to tell their mistress about this shocking new, but they also need to find out this warrior capability to fit in their familia

Unbeknowst to tiona and tione renekton and nasus already know prescense, they were good on hiding to their life energy but to renekton and nasus that's just childs play

"Former friend, did you sense that, i feel other warrior watching us in the shadow"-Nasus said

"I did, former friend, it seem i can sense their intentions to, they want us to fight to know if we are fit to their familia"-Renekton mock, to which tione and tiona was shoscked that they felt their prsecnese in the shadow

Just in time too, 2 escaped dungeon lizard just walk out of the clear with an intention to kill everything in thier path, judging by it foamy mouth, the 2 creature were hungry

Renekton and nasus ready their weapons

"Just like old times former friend"-Renekton said with malice

"Ya, Just like old times"-Nasus said with a grin

Renekton was first to arrive at his target, he used his blade to dashes forward and cut the lizards armor he was sure that armor was weak, as his blade easily penetrated directly to the lizards armor, he was under the belly of the lizards when he used his blade to circle around, the lizard's legs was removed from it limb, as the lizard cried out of pain, it was completely silence when renekton brought down his blade to it's skull

Nasus was second to win his fight, he summoned a circle with a symbol of some sort burning the feet of the lizard who unlucky to stay at it, the lizards blood quickly hardened the fire burned it, the wailing of the lizard can be hard throughout the dungeon, some of the adventurer felt chill course throught their spine, as the liard keep wailing, nasus broguht down his axe down to it's face shutting it wailing up, as he did this the lizard got instantly kiled, and some of it life energy transferred to nasus's axe and onto his body

Tione and tiona need to get out of there somehow before they get themselve trouble, but was too late whenthey try to walk out, renekton was there blocking there path

"So this our spies who want us to be in their familia, aint this cute"-Renekton said quite amuse

While tione and tiona was scared shitless at this moment, nasus who was walking towards them recognises the 2 girl

"Let me guess, you were sent by your god to spy on us so could see our true potential in being part of your familia"-Nasus said, tione and tiona nodded in agreement

"Well, we dont want to join your weak familia, even so your called the talented one, your familia has no place for our power in it"-Renekton said pissing off the 2 warrior lady

"Renekton, lets return to our meeting spot, it quite dissapointing that this hall was clearly just empty and had 2 monster in it, let us go in meet with the others so we can traverse deeper"-Nasus said getting a nod of agreement "You 2 gonna follow us or, your just gonna stay here?"-Nasus asked the 2 glaring warior and they follow soothe

(Aurelion sol)

Ais was byfar the most stealthiest out of the group, but aurelion as you already know, felt her prescense long before she entered, and he admitted she was pretty good, aurelion could only manage to see her life energy when she poke out of a rock

"I'm quite impress, little one that you match a rock's life force energy, but there no reason hide anymore, i already snese your energy long before you entered your stealth mode"-aurelion sol said, shocking ais but not shwoing it

"How?"-Asked ais with a stoic face "Well, let chat along the way, im itching for monster ifhgt anyway, want to come along little one?"-Aurelion offered "I'm not little"-Replied ais

"Herhem, well compare to me you are little one"-Aurelion sol chuckled, too which ais remained stoic, but pouted at the inside

Aurelion sol and ais wallenstein walk thorugh the halls of the dungeon they are currently going thorugh finding a monster that is perfect for fighting

As they were walking side by side aurelion spotted a war shadow who is currently asleep

Ais who also see what aurelion sol was looking, prepared her sword, but aurelion stopped her before she could attacked his first ever enemy

The war shadow quickly woke up as he sense a nearby adventurer's prescense but soon feared as it sense a God like prescense, it called up for help in other neigboring part of the hall for it's fellow war shadow

Other war shadow came for response only to see 2 adventuere one has a aura of determination and presicion while the other has an aura of destruction and end for those who stand in his path, the war shadow ready their weapon, unbeknowst to them aurelion sol was perparing for his passive ability, The center of the universe, other neigboring particle of energy quickly got sucked into concentration of gravity in a point in the ground, the particle of energy reached it melting point and form a holt molten pure star crystal ready to orbit the new point of gravity, aurelion sol form 2 more and quickly become the center of gravity all the 3 star crystal then orbit aurlion sol.

Ais who was witnessing his power was in awe and felt safe when she was inside of aurelion sol's orbit

The war shadow took this as a threat and quickly charge at aurelion , but they didn't know that aurelion expanded his orbit

Aurelion spun around causing ais to confuse, what she saw next was beautiful, all the shining orb that were around was now circling in a bigger area, leaving a trail of white light that made ais feel comfortable

"My sphere of influence grows"-Aurelion said while the star keeps orbiting

The 5 war shadow who survive the onslaught of star retreated to their main floor and inform on what's coming next, but they didn't know that aurelion was already bored out and return the energy particle to its main sources.

"Well, those were coward, anyway little one, want to come along my companion are going to meet me in the entranc eof the dungeon to gather our finds"-Aurelion sol said

"Ok"-Ais replied, to which aurelion sol was now holding his hand out for ais to take

"What?"-ais asked, "We need fast transportation, i think my team is already waiting in the entrance with your fellow spies, take my hand, little one we need to go meet them fast"-aurelion explain, to which ais took his hand

Aurelion floated in mid-air and burst into gold and blue glitter, ais who was however confuse at this action, and was quickly answered when aurelion and her was now fly towards the exit

Ais was amaze by far with her stoic face, she look behind and saw trails of star and constellation, her eyes sparkle at the reflection of glittering stars, they quickly reached their destination

(with the 4 champion and 4 loki familia warriors)

"Jeez, why is he taking so long"-Renekton asked, just in time to hear a wierd sound and saw a glint of gold and blue in the middle of the hallway they were looking at

The 4 champion finally sighed in relief while the 4 loki kid was confuse

Out of the blue, the glint of blue and gold quickly showed 2 figure flying out , the figures were aurelion sol and ais holding into his hand

Aurelion sol landed and ais use her landing strategy, doing a front flip and landing in her left foot

Her fellow familia member were shocked at aurelion sol who just landed with grace and beauty of glinting star

Tiona and tione was byfar on their guard while gareth and bete was still in their shock expression

"Finally,what took you so long, it cant be that hard to find a monster in there?"-Complained renekton

"No it was really empty in there, little one and i justt encountered some undead enemies, i took 5 of them while the other run for their live down deeper in the dungeon, speaking of which, what did you guys find?"-Aurelion sol asked the deadpeanned champions

"Nothing just weak enemies, quickly took them out in a flash"-Xerath said

"Same, but 2 very weak reptiles"-Renekton added

"Anyway, i have found the stair the leads to the 2nd floor of the dungeon, let us venture forth, but first, are you 4 just gonna follow us around or you just have better thing to do?"-aurelion sol said now looking to the 4 loki familia members

"Well, we were just tasked to spy on you by our mistress, we follow her order and quite hsock that your very capable of killing everything at your path"-Gareth said quite impress

"Well, if your going to venture with us, we need to know your names, in exchange of ours"-Azir requested to which the 4 warrior agreed

"I'm gareth landrock"-Gareth introduce himself with a bow at the end

"Bete loga, be sure to remember the great name"-Bete said with arrogance

"Ais wallenstein"-Ais said ending it with just her name

"Tione hiryute"-the tall one said "And im Tiona hiryute"-The next to her said final

"Well it seems i'm first to introduce myself"-aurelion sol said preparing his introduction

"I'm aurelion sol, where im from im also known as the Star forger,but you may call me sol"-Aurelion sol said

"I'm Azir, the emperor of shurima" azir said next

"I'm Xerath, the magus ascendant"-Xerath followed

"I'm Nasus,the curator of the sands"-Nasus said next

"Im Renekton, the butcher of the sands"-Renekton said final

"Ok, but one question, why do you guy have titles, you wrong in the heads or something"-Bete ask quiite amused

"We have titles that were given because of Our past, like mine i create star, azir governed his country, xerath who was mage in a powerful transformation, nasus who was the guardian of azirs empire, and renekton the best soldier of azirs ever so growing empire long before it falls"-aurelion sol replied

The lokie familia member was shock at his explaination, before them was god-like warrio except one of them was really a god

"OK, i heard that nasus and renekton said here that your a god, is that true"-Tione ask aurelion sol

"Well, it's true i created the stars and the universe that your people ar living in, you people are just inhabitant of my place, and the god you are serving right now, are but a silly little ant in my point of view"-Aurelion sol said mocking their god

"Just because you can create star doesn't mean you can destroy us, your just a creator of small glittering thin-"Bete was cut of when ais puts her arm in his shoulder and said "Strong", bete gareth tione and tiona was by far shock at her response

"Ais, you can't be serious, this guy just creates stars"-Bete said

"No, his very strong, he use star to circle him and hit enemies with it"-ais replied

At this point, her companion couldn't believe, before them was really a powerful team, they need to report this to their mistress at this instance but they need more information so won't be wrong aobut them joining their familia, if force need to be in it

"Anyway let us traverse deeper, since you need to see our power and strenght, will show you that your familia need to be the one that fit our sight"-Xerath said breaking their chain of thought and making them annoyed at their arrogance, bete was however now at his melting point and broke out of anger

"OK, TRASHES, LET SEE WHAT YOU GOT, LET GET STRAIGHT TO THE MOST DEEPEST PART OF THE DUNGEON,AND LET SEE WHO'S FIT, AND WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTIN"-bete yelled out of anger with an angry smirk on his face and a tick

The 5 champion take non of it, as it was just snake trying tell them it's a dragon

They then venture forth to the deepest part of the dungeon, the 5 loki familia members clear the way for them with amazing strenght that fit a warrior, yes only a wrrior

Bete was however showing off his skill tot he 5 arrogant champion, which they didn't find it impressing on how he fights, only relying on his speed.

When a minotaur escaped the grasp of bete and the familia

Xerath uses his arcane pulse to obliterate the escaping monster only for it to stop and face it's doom

The 5 warrior jumped at the sudden loud boom, and the only thing that was left was a straight burn line leading towards the foaming seizuring minotaur, they were shock and scared at the showcase of strenght but regain their bravery when a another army of minotaur charge in

"Sh*t, we can't handle that, book it"-Gareth said running towards the exit his team followed soothe only for the 5 champion to stay

"xerath you know what to do"-Azir said to which xerath smirk even though he doesn't have flesh

Xerath held up his hand and bolt were flowing out of a blue orb tht was forming on his hand

Then a second later, xerath held out his hand toward the charging minotaur

The army of minotaur stop at the fearing sight of their doom, they tried to run from it but only for them to be completely obliterate at the onsluaght of arc energy

"Paths clear, let's continue forth"-Xerath said to the shocked familia members

"Y-YES OF COUrse, let's go "-Bete said stuttering regretting his decision

(Floor 12)

As the loki familia keeps onsluaghting the oncoming enemy, they prove themselves worthy for their familia, they felt pride, until it was broken when they finally reached the floor they were going to test the champions for

Under the mass hole in the middle, laying there was an army of monster waiting to sotrm the dungeon any second now

"WELL, we reach our desitnation, last chance to take that insult back trash and join our familia, or you can slaughter this whole army and prove that our familia isn't fit for you"-Bete said betting that this 5 champion trashes will lose, only for it to be ruin when all of them was laughing

"What so funny?"-Asked tione

"This"-Aurelion sol pointed out to the 'small' army underground that was ready to storm out

"Is this your test, are you sure, this is just an insult to our power"-Xerath said, shocking the 4 warriors of the loki familia, bete was however calling this bullsh*t "Show us then trashes, let see your true power then, or are just chickening out, you better take that insult back and jin our familia"-Bete said smirking

"Well, you heard the dog brat, let's move"-Aurelion sol jumped underground with his 4 companion follow soothe

"Bet they will die in just a second, those arrogant bastard will pay for their speech about our familia"-Bete said this, getting the affirmative nod from his teammate except for ais who is currently watching the fight

Her team found this shocking when they see their sword princess quite interested in 5 arrogant champion.

"Ais, dont tell me you fall for those trash, come on let's just leave htem here, they'll rot in a d-"bete was interrupted when a lightning bolt strike down to the hole

The familia walk back to the underground hole and what they seen shock them

Soldiers in golden armor , circling star that leaves white trails with glitter, lightning bolt dancing around the darkness, screams of pain who was quickly silence when a loud thump was heard, blood gushing around the dark void

When the lightning bolt that was cast down to the pit made contact with the ground it quickly lights all the sorounding torches with blue flame and showed the 5 loki famila the aftermath of the battle they betted

Gareth, tione and tiona was by far felt pity for the monster who was very unlucky to face the mysterios individuals, ais who was attracted at the circling star, but bete was now going insane

"HOW, HOW HOW, HOW!"-bete complain "THEIR JUST ARROGANT BASTARD IN RICH ARMOR, HOW CAN THEY BE SO STRO-"bete was again cut off when a loud sound was heard, they all look towards the source of the sound and again went into shock expression but ais remain stoic, but inside she was more amazed on what happen

In the middle of the arena, an ever so growing spark of orange that was sorrounded by rock that was getting suck into, as the orange glow grow even more, the 5 warrior only saw the most spectacular show they ever see

The orange now form of a star crystal that was sucking all of the monster and rubble that was unlucky to stay fight, as the star stop sucking everything, it quickly exploded into white light and a very large sound that shook the entire dungeon

(outside the tower of babel)

Eina tulle was going shopping with bell cranel, they were walking toward babel, until the unexpected happen

The tower shook, and emits a large deafening sound of an explosion, everyone basically everyone drop to the ground, but some remain stoic and see the source of the sound for themselve

An ever growing crowd was standing at the tower of babel, some knight tried to disperse the crowd but they were outnumber and sided with civilian when the tower quickly again shook, the people who were inside the tower quickly got out of it as they ran through the crowd and toward the authority

The knights quickly ready themselve for a fight as they aim their weapon at the entrance to the dungeon

Other Gods who was present at the ever so growing crowd quickly check out the commotion,

The goddes hestia, hepheastus, loki and the beautiful of them all freya, was very curious when the tower shook, no power except a god can do that

"Oh no i hope it's not those boys who we met at the bar last night, those people we stupidly strong compare to my children"-Loki said getting the attention of the 3 goddes of who were present

"Who and what now"-Asked hestia

"Yea, the boys we met at the bar yesterday were fully in rich armor, looking for a familia that suits them, and tell you what hephaestus, their armor is much more better than your armors"-Loki said getting hte blacksmith god raise a brow

"Oh, really explain why their armor are better than mine"-Ask hepheastus

"Well, they showcase what their armor is made of, technically i'm still shock at what material they use,like who can bend light and make it an armor"-Loki said getting the blacksmith more interested

"Light material armor, huh, and explain how they got the material"-Hepheastus asked again

"Well, among their group, there person who can weild the entire universe at his own free will, yesterday he made a star out of his palm, that made me more shock and wanting him more in my familia"-Loki replied to which hepheastus want to meet this said person face to face

"Tell me loki, what does their armor look like"-Hestia ask

"Come on now hephy, you know im no armor experts, but i'll just tell you what they look like and also lucky me that they spilled what their armors are made, anyway, 1 one of them has a golden shining bird like armor with his helmet really being a bird i think he mentioned that his armor are made out of pure 'shuriman' gold i dont know what that gold is but it look like it can take a hit from alot minotaurs, 1 one of them has a sarcophagus like armor made out of 'rune stone' and guess what, the person inside told us that he was curse by the armor he was wearing making him just a bolt of lightning that grabs any energy and making it his own, the other 2 warrior with them just wore some basic clothe like tione and tiona but they also wear some weird some wierd golden paddings also guessing that there made out of that shuriman gold they mention, but the person who we are currently taking about has the most fabulous of them all, he wears an entire light blue armor with some clothe to hide his muscles, his helmet has form of a golden crown he never specif what the cornw was made out of but i guess it was shuriman gold again but it's shae of gold never matche their, it was like a shade of dark gold, his helmet also doesn't have a mask to cover it's face, it show his repitilian hot azure blue eyes, his face feature is also handsome making freya's beauty to shame, his jaw of his helmet has also a the same shade of golden guard around it, but his hair and the design of his armor is the wierdest part, they're all purple and blue with glinting stars on it"-Lokie finished shocking the ohter goddesses

(In the dungeon)

Aurelion sol used starsurge to create another star that soon will explode and rock the entire dungeon again, he did so and return to the top of the pit via star portal with his entire companion

"We need to get out here ,NOW, as i stay here it will keep growing and growing until it'll swallow the entire dungeon , come on let's leave"-Aurelion sol said with the familia member and the his companion following him throught the exit, but they were too late

The star already swallow enough mass and exploded into bright light, swallowing the entire dungeon

As aurelion sol with his entire companions was running, behind them was a rushing bright light ready to push them out of the dungeon, and it did

(outside the tower of babel)

The entire ground shook as the tower began to shook again but this time it form a continuing crack toward the goddessess but stopped before it could hit them

The ground shook again, there was a bright light emmiting from the cracks as the civilian tries to flee but were to late when the ground erupt and exploded into a pillar of birght light

As the light dissiapte and leave an overly large crater with the loki familia member in it

Loki and the other goddesess quickly rush to their sides and check for injuries, meanwhile the 5 champion was falling into from the sky, with aurelion sol activating his comet of legend to descend his fast moving velocity, azir was however eady to summon a sand soldier and xerath was in sarcophagus form and their accomplices where the one panicking as they dont have a landing strategy, quickly thinking nasus throw his axe down faster to descend into it following soothe, renekton thought the same idea and throw his blade toward the ground and began to descend into it too

The goddessess however jumped when 2 blade one was an axe and the other was large arc blade fall from the sky, they decided to look up and saw some amazing stunts, however they all jumped again when a unknown soldier just erupt form the ground with a spear, the soldier look ready for combat but what caught their attention was a line of sand erupting form the back of the soldier going all through the sky,

The first one to land was a coffin shaped stone with 2 eyeball in, followed soothe 2 warrior in ancient clothing similar to tiona and tiona was, landed in their weapons, the next one to land causes a smoke to erupt from the ground, as the smoke dissipate the one who landed caught they're very attention, it was the person that loki described as a man who wears an bird-like golden armor

"Shurima, your emprero has return"-Azir said summoning his golden staff

The stone coffin began to erupt raw powerful arc energy, and quickly split itself into 3 and form into armor made of stone with runic sign going through it

The last champion to land was aurelion sol, who descended wth pure stardust energy making the sorounding to erupt a blue smoke

Aurelion sol landed and began to suck all of the pure celestial energy that was emitted from him with the power of gravity

"My, how they stare"-Aurelion sol said

"Quite an entrance, sol"-azir said with amazement

"A star always shine at it's greatest light to impress"-Aurelion sol replied

Unbeknowst to them, they were the object of alot of amazement stare from civilians to the most brilliant goddeses who were present the scene

Hestia was by far amaze and awe

Hepheastus finally got her wish to meet the person who make such brilliant material for armors

Loki was attending her familia who was currently unconscoius since they erupt from the ground

Freya was smirking and scheming a plan to make this 5 champions to join her familia, but unbeknowst to her, the other goddesses who is simply present at the scene also scheming a plan to make them theirs

"Ahem"-A voice called out from the crowd, all attention was gained from a mysterious robed person, covered in pure black

The goddesses however stiffened at the sight of the person

"May we ask the new adventurers of this city to come with me, you have simply violated a law of the dungeon,the god of the guild qoranos seeks your prescense now, with the witnessing goddesses and member of the familia loki will follow soothe, you will have alot of time explaining the dungeon god why and how did the 11th and half of the 12th floor was destroyed"-The person in black robe called out, to which the 5 champion god followed with the rest of the goddesses too with loki's familia was dragged by knights in black armor

(Room of prayer)

Ouranos was tempting to see this 5 new adventurer who recently just got emplyed by them, and put on a spectacular show to the citizen of orario

Royman mardeel, was an elf who govern the guild under ouranos, despite his owrthy appearance, his a arrogant little elf who looks down to other below him but except for the gods, he however was cursing through the halls of the guild toward the room of prayer

Royman was cursing about their foolish employees who just employ adventurer without a background check

He was afraid to meet ouranos wrath upon hearing that the new 5 adventurer just put on a destructive show near the tower of babel

He enters the room of prayer quite afraid to make eye contact with the god of the sky ouranos, he took a seat in the right of the room and waited for the pesky 5 adventurers who just recently got employed by their establishment

Ouranos notices royman's fear on making eye contact with him, he quickly ignores this as the door of the room quickly opens and march down fels with the new adventurers behind her, and behind them were his other fellow gods are, loki and her familia, hepheastus and freya the last to join was a back knight who shut door behind them stood still beside

Ouranos quickly noted the new adventurer's appearance, but he was more curious at the display of their power

Royman however scowled at the site of the other adventurers even the new 5 ones, but once he glanced over the them, he notices that their armor was not of this world or even created by the goddess hepeheastus herself

The goddess was however glancing at the 5 champions with critical detailing eye

Hestia's only familia member just enter the room of prayer being escorted by a black knight

"Bell!"-hestia yelled running toward bell and hugging him

The 5 champion took their attention to the new comer, azir recognises the white hair and red crimson eyes, an eyes of a determined warrior, and the eye who was the first person he met when entering the hostess of fertility

Bell also had the same reaction when he saw the familiar armored man in gold

Hestia glance over to bell who took suspicion on what he was looking at, hestia saw bell was exchanging stare with the golden armored bird person

"Umm, do you know each other?"-Asked hestia

"No, we just met by fate, i bumped into him while im trying to run out of the hostess of fertility"-Relpied bell

"Anyway, since all the people i need is here, i will begin interrogating the 5 new adventurers"-Ouranos said

The 5 champion quickly form in line side by side, as ouranos was about to ask his first question

"May i know your names first, and aliases"-ouranos asked

"I am aurelion sol, people of other wolrd called me the star forger, and you may call me sol"-Aurelion sol first to introduce

"I am azir, the emperor of the sands, and former emperor of shurima"-Azir introduce second

"I am xerath, the magus ascendant, and also a former assistant of azir in governing shurima"-Xerath introduce third

"I am nasus, the curator of the sands, and former scholar of shurima beside his majesty azir"-Nasus said third

And lastly was renekton "I am renekton, the butcher of the sands and former warrior of shurima"

Ouranos was already having alot of question about their aliases but first he need to know their history

"Second question, Your armor, weapon and powers are not from any record, are you either form other world or are you simply a discoverer"-Ouranos ask the billion dollar question

"We are not part of your world or dimension, we came from a world called runeterra, and unlike your world, we are slightly more advance"-Aurelion sol replied to which ouranos raise a brow

"Explain how did you erupt from the ground with the loki familia members in bright light, and simply got away with it unscathed"-Ouranos asked again

The 4 champion look directly at aurelion sol, who simply clear hsi throat to begin his explanation

"First off, i am very sorry for the damage that my spell had cause, secondly, that bright light is the result from one of my strongest spell called starsurge, i create a point of gravity in space to which all neigboring particle like rubble and monster will get suck into it, once the gravity gain enough masses and density viola a star is born, and with my power to command it, i simply let it continue to devour anything that come in its way, as the star reaches it's maximum point, it will erupt into pure light energy the same material that my armor is made of"-aurelion sol said shocking the witnesses of the interrogation

"Third question is"-Ouranos cleared his throat and began to ask his third question "Are you Gods?"

The four champion smirk at this and chuckle "Well if your looking for a God, this person is"-Azir said pointing at aurelion sol

"Then what kind of god are you?"-ouranos asked aurelion

"The God of the universe and The maker of stars"-aurelion sol said making some of god and goddesses stiffen at his title

"Show us your ability to make us believe that your a god then"-Freya ask the now smirking aurelion

"No matter what planet" aurelion started "No matter what galaxy" aurelion grabs all the light energy coming from all sources making the room go dark, the witnesses however saw a cloud of of glittering stars "They always look up and wonder" a star appeared at to their sight, "Some fall to their knees and worship" The star quickly pass everyone in the room including ouranos who was simply in fear and a little bit impress, "Other's hide behind walls and towers" the star quickly dissapear in the cloud of purple and glittering star, as aurelion said his words, the gods and goddesses felt a chill in their spine, even the arrogant elf royman, the now awakened loki familia member was now witnessing aurelion power and even the knight quickly shiver in fear "But the thing they do best" aurelion sol said appearing in the cloud of stars holding his hand out as energy is forming around it "Is beg for mercy" Everyone in the room shiver in fear as aurelion sol's word go through their minds, and a bright ball of light quickly formed in a sound of a 'ding' in aurelion sol's hand making the room brighter as if the sun was touching them, aurelion slowly crushed the star and all of the energy went back to all of it's true sources "it's just adorable"- aurelion sol finished

Too which all of the witnessess except the 4 champion fall to their kness and gasped in relief as for ouranos who in his throne relaxed and try to gasp for air

The show of unimaginable strength weaken them that they need to gasp air alot

As the 5 champion quicky remembers, they need to join a familia

"As for now i am not god, but a adventurer, but somehow i see a potential in one of your gods, ouranos"-Aurelion said shocking the god

"How did you know my name, i haven't told you that"-ouranos asked

"Asi was showing my unimaginable strength, i can sense your thoughts and read them, but for now thats not important, what important is i wanted to join a familia that i see a potential to grow"-Aurelion sol said glancing over to hestia

"Her familia, is the one i see fit"-aurelion said Shocking the whole room escpicially, hestia and bell

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"-A yelled coming out from the basement of the guild shockt he entire building

The end.

A/N :This story by far is one of my favorite to create, i might abandon some of the story that i created and just create this one, Just kiddin i wont, their all special to me, but this one by far take the whole chocolate side of the cake but not the vanilla, i will be continuing this stroy but to tell you that there will be no schedule of what and when chapters im going to upload, they all going to be release in different time and weeks, anyway thats all for now i hope you enjoy this story i created, Bye


End file.
